In various situations, it is considered desirable to remind and/or encourage people to perform certain tasks at prescribed times or intervals of time. For example, workers in the food preparation industry are encouraged to wash their hands regularly in order to minimize transmission of harmful organisms and/or substances. As a result, systems have been developed to encourage and/or monitor employee participation in hygiene awareness programs. In one known system, each employee wears a badge which is programmed to emit a light and/or a sound at the end of a predetermined interval of time, indicating that the employee should presently wash his/her hands. One problem with this particular system is that the signal may be viewed negatively by both the employee wearing the badge and any consumers or patrons in proximity to the employee. In other words, the sudden presence of a signal is like a red flag, which may tend to embarrass the employee and/or pique the curiosity of patrons. Moreover, if the badge simply generates a signal and then reverts to its less conspicuous state, either automatically or in response to employee input, then there is no guarantee that the employee proceeded to wash his/her hands in response to the signal. In view of the foregoing, room for improvement remains with regard to the promotion of hygiene in food preparation settings and other appropriate environments.